Tears of an Angel
by MissSalvatoreFletcher19
Summary: Isabella dies in a car accident but does not go to heaven so she is sent back to earth much to her mom's, phineas and all her friend's joy but she needs to complete a task before time runs out can Phineas help her? will she come back to him? hope you al
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Isabella dies in a car accident but she cant go to heaven yet she must complete the task which is a special task, she is sent back to earth much to phineas's joy but they have a happy reunion but he needs to help her complete her task and move on to heaven much to phineas's dismay**

**Chapter 1**

Isabella P.O.V

_They say when you die you see a blinding flash then you see nothing. All my life I have been believing in God, Angels, Heaven. But what I did not know is that you could die and come back no one has came back to tell us. No one did except for me_

"ring" "ring" _uugh who could be calling_ I thought, I turned my head and glanced at my cell

phone which was blinking red and buzzing on my lap. I shifted from my position on the couch

and looked on the phone and saw it was Ginger calling _its probably about Baljeet _I pressed talk

and answered "hello" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a voice filled with

joy answered I rubbed my ears as I pull the phone from my ear. "are you ok Ginger" I ask

silently cursing myself for having weak ears. "you WOULD not believe what happened" Ginger

squeals I rolled my eyes Ginger has been in love with Baljeet as long I have been in love with

Phineas. "what happened?" I ask amusement hinted in my voice " BALJEET ASKED ME OUT"

she squealed even louder. Shock went all over me "NO WAY OMG" who would have thought

Baljeet would have the guts to ask a girl out. " spill the details girl" I say happiness for my friend

overwhelming my surrounding. " So it was after our Cheer Practice right, so I was taking a break

and I saw him" she starts " So he comes up to me, and we talk then he kissed my hand then he

asks me out for a date TONIGHT!" I laughed at my friend's excitement only Ginger would

get excited over Baljeet, don't get me wrong Baljeet is my friend but he is such a nerd. " im so

happy for you Ginger, what are you gonna wear?" I ask while I walk in the kitchen to get me a

glass of Juice. " well I think im gonna wear my dark green dress that goes to my knees or my

black dress" she replies. " I think you should go with the black it will make you look so hot" I

say as I hear her giggle. " Thanks Izzie you're the best what would I do without you" "um die" I

reply with a smirk. " oh shut up' she jokes we laugh for a few sec. " ok well I got to go and get

ready" she says " ok have fun and don't forget to text me deets" I say " okay bye" "bye" I shook

my head and grin and close my phone. I pull the glass to my lips_. Mmmh that's good juice_.

"ding dong" " ding dong" I hear the door bell ring. I put my glass down and went to open the

door. I saw my boyfriend Phineas grinning with some mischievous smile on his face. I offered

him a smile " hey Izzie" he leaned in and gave me a kiss, now normally I would be happy but

today, but for some reason, I don't know I felt different as if something wrong was going to

happen today, but I did not want him to make a big deal anything. So I put my arms around him

and he latched his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him he squeezed me so hard I

thought I was gonna pop. We broke apart I giggle " hello" I say " come in" I step aside and and

motioned him to come in. he steps inside slowly. " your mom isn't home right" he asks carefully.

" no she went on a business trip for a few days" I tell him. " good" he replies with a smirk. " so

whatcha doing" I ask in my sweet tone ignoring his smirk. " just hanging at my girlfriend's

house" she says as he takes my hands and caresses them. " Hey do you want to go to a movie

with me tonight" he asks " I would love that what movie do you want to see" I ask excitement

filling in my voice I was so excited being able to send sometime with Phineas " A Romantic

Comedy" I giggle. me and Phineas have been dating for 5 months now finally at 16 he notices

me. " that sounds good" I reply as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then he pouts obviously he

wanted more, I giggle and shook my head and gave him a huge passionate kiss on the lips and

he happily responses by holding me close as we broke apart he whispers in my ears " Ma Cherie

Je'Taime" I smile, old memories coming back in my mind. We chatted for half an hour then

Decided to go out for a walk.

**Ok that's chapter 1 I hope you all like it so far I will update chapter 2 later tonight**

**Please review xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**MissSalvatoreFlectcher19**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 can I have this swim? 

Isabella P.O.V

I was walking to the park with my boyfriend Phineas. It was a nice breeze. We

held hands walking to the park. I looked at the sky it was a beautiful pre

sunset. I loved looking at the sunset it was a sight took look at. I felt Phineas

wrap his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. " beautiful sunset

Huh" I ask leaning into him. he kissed my forehead and replied "I've seen way

prettier" he says leaning into me. we share a short sweet embrace. "want to

swim" phineas asks nuzzling my hair " excuse me?" I ask pulling from

him, a confused face etching my face. "You know lets swim in the lake we are

Allowed" I look at him as if he was crazy "Phineas, we don't even have any

Swim wear" he chuckles "well I we can swim in our clothes" " or let's go

Home and get our swim suits" "hmm better idea" he pulls out his phone and

Says "go to Isabella's house" _locating Isabella's house_

We arrive at my house. I run in my house and threw on my pink bikini and put

back my clothes. I ran back out side. "um Phin where's your trunks" he

smiles "I m wearing them" I peck his cheek as he transports us back to the lake.

We are teleported back to the lake. " ready" I ask " I was born ready baby"

he replies I roll my eyes and giggle. we remove our clothes and readied

ourselves for the adrenaline rush of cold water. I hold out for Phineas's hand

and we walk to the dock. we both sit down on the dock. the cool wood

irritating my posterior. "hey Phin" I address my boyfriend. he turns around

facing me. I let out a small gasp at his beauty. the moonlight making him more

handsome then ever. "yes Isabella" his voice saying my name like a poet. "

Do you ever had a feeling that something might go wrong...because lately I feel

like something bad is going to happen" "no but you never know, it could be

your scared of something, or you might be reliving something in the past that

You try so hard to keep buried inside of you" he says reassuring. Normally I'm

Perky and happy. but for some reason I feel like something bad will happen. I

have an uneasy feeling in my gut. Phineas lets go of my hand and stands up.

" what's wrong" I say chuckling abit. I stand up and reach out for him. " the

sun is setting" I smirk then jump into the water. I squeal at the cold water

hitting my skin. I hear a faint voice screaming for me. I rise out of the water,

grab him by the face and gave him a huge kiss. then I pull him into the water.

we resurface as I laughed like a maniac. " what the hell was that!" Phineas

screams I giggle " did I scare you" I ask "sorry" I purr glancing at his lips. "

you are so going to get it" he said swimming to me " come and get me" I say

swimming away from him. he catches up to me he grabs me by the waist and

pull me to his chest grinning like that Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

I pull him in for a kiss, instead of kissing me he lifted me in his arms carrying

me like a bride. I squealed in laughter. he twirled me around then we kissed.

then we just stood there staring at the sunset with me in his arms I sigh "this

is so romantic". I turned his

head and gave him a huge kiss. then we started making out heatedly our hand

wandering all over eachother. we walk to the shore still kissing. we laid on

the grass. he then lowers his lips kissing my neck. a moan escapes my lips.

"Phi Phin ugh you need ugh to breathe" I stutter giggling he pulls apart.

then he kisses me sweetly. " man its getting dark we should go back" Phineas

says. I roll my eyes " no lets stay here for a while." I say pulling him for

another kiss. then he sighs. "you are going to ruin the moment aren't you" I say

in a mock annoyance. " yes I am" he laughs. I gaze in his eyes. I almost drift

into Phineas-land until he shakes me "Isabella, whatcha thinking" he says

smiling. "nothing" I turn my gaze to my feet blushing as red as a tomato. we

change back in our clothes. I see Phineas about to set the phone. I walk to

him taking the phone out of his hands. " lets walk home its good exercise"

I smile and take his hands. he pecks me on the cheek. "Beauty and Brains one

of the many things I love about you" he says " and I love you too" I say pecking his

cheek. We walk home both endlessly chatting. yes Phin I live for these days for

you.

We get to my house.

'thanks for that amazing day Phineas its was so romantic" I said dreamily

"your welcome anything for you Isabella" he replies. we both lean in a kiss

I let myself in a kiss. feeling the passion and love between us. I gaze in his

loving caring beautiful eyes. how did I get so lucky. `Phin do you want to

come in and watch some TV with me`` I ask him. "I would love to" he replies.

we share a quick kiss and headed inside. As we got in I turned on the TV. I ran

right behind Phineas tackling him to the floor. "hey no fair I wasn't prepared" he

pouts. I giggle "sorry I guess I'm awesome that way" I say putting my best smolder

face from that movie Tangled. "we will see about that" he says smirking . the next

thing I know I was pulled up then pushed on the couch, I laugh at Phineas's attempts

to actually push me down. I was much stronger but its fun to be helpless. He pinned

me to the couch and started kissing me like crazy, then we had a make out session that also

involved wrestling and laughing like we were the most insane people on earth

After that crazy fiasco we settled on the couch and were currently watching a random show. I

was currently on Phineas's lap. I was facing the TV and his arms where wrapped around my

waist. I turned my self around currently bored with the show. I now was straddling his waist his

arms still wrapped around mine. " got any ideas of what we should do idea man?" I ask Phineas

he chuckles "hm" he says "lets play truth or dare" I smile "sounds good, but don't we need a few

more people" I ask. "its fun also with 2 people." he replies in a low voice. I giggle. "ok who's

first" He points at me and smiles. "ok I guess I'm first. So Phineas truth or dare" I ask. "Dare"

he replies. I grin evilly as an idea pops in my head. "ok, I dare you to prank call Ferb saying

your the police in a British accent. and that he is arrested for that invention that you guys built

that nearly killed all of us" " hand me the phone" he replies grinning mischievously. I hand him the

phone. "don't for get to dial *68 first" I say "no shit Sherlock" he replies giggling. I playfully slap

him chuckling. he dials the Ferb's cell and I cover my mouth to keep myself from laughing.

"Hello" I hear Ferb reply. "Hello is this Ferb Fletcher" Phineas says in his British accent. I small

giggle escapes my lips. "yes , may as who is speaking" he asks. "yes this is the Danville cops

we want to talk to you about that invention that you and your brother Phineas Flynn built not

too long ago" "yes officer? We did" Ferb replies. I start to chuckle so I cover my face with a

pillow. " yes you and your brother are being arrested for the destruction" Phineas replies

struggling not to laugh. I hear Ferb panic slightly as Phineas keeps on talking. I make a static

sound and Phineas ends the conversation. We both burst out laughing. After 5 minutes we were

wiping our eyes. "ok my turn" I say " truth or dare Isabella" Phineas asks me. I pondered "

dare" He grins " ok I dare you to go outside and do the hammer dance" I giggle " Phineas it must

be at least 9'o clock" " you have to, you chose dare" he says in a teasing voice. I role my eyes

and get up. I walked outside my front door. Before I could start I hear the hammer dance music, I

turn around and see my boyfriend grinning like a mad man and holding the stereo. I roll my eyes

and glare at him. I started to do the dance. I started to feel the groove as I danced. I see Ferb

watching me laughing. But I ignore him. I finished the dance and walk back inside. Phineas

is on the floor laughing his head off. I walk up to him and nudged him, he nearly falls on the

ground. I walk to the fridge. He walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist

twirling me. I squeal and laugh slapping him playfully. We settle down. " You know I have not

had this much fun in a long time." Phineas says as he rests his head on my shoulder as I whip us

a dinner. " yes I agree we should do this way more often" I reply. We sit down for dinner eating and chatting.

After we finished eating we both washed the dishes. " get this, Baljeet asked Ginger on a date" I

informed Phineas. He looks at me in amazement. "Baljeet, had the guts to ask out Ginger?, are

you serious?" " yes I am" I say nodding in amusement. " wow did not know the kid had it in

him." He replies. " well he isn't _oblivious_" I say smirking in his direction. He bumps me with his

hip " you are never going to let me live that down are you?" he asks I shake my head and laugh.

"you are mean" Phineas narrows his eyes. " thank you" I say coyly.

Later that night we change in our pjs are got ready for bed. I snuggled in his arms. We

exchanged goodnights and I love you's. We shared a long kiss. Then we both drifted in sleep.

Waiting for a new day unknowingly it would be my last.

**Finally updated chapter 2! Hope you all like. Yep So Isabella will die next chapter so get ready for an emotional story. Please R&R**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**MissSalvatoreFletcher19**


End file.
